


Pawnless Chess Endgame

by luthienesque



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienesque/pseuds/luthienesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble from the 30 days prompts from Tumblr! Prompt is: Gamesss. This is a Lavellan who romanced Solas and it takes place a few months after the ending of the game. It is narrated by Cole, so it's first person but also not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawnless Chess Endgame

Tricksy trickster. That was the grey wolf we hear from the secretive whispers from the forest. Walls painted with his imagery, caniform statues, gigantic marble arrows pointed at her, carved rubies following her inside those quiet, humid walls.

"Darling, are you absolutely certain about this? This entire mission feels rather miscalculated, if you ask me." The Knight Enchanter breaks the silence after what she’d assumed was waiting for too long. She still doesn’t feel comfortable showing concern that does not come from her own vanity. We don’t always bleed when we are hurt, she knows that all too well.

The Inquisitor runs her pale hands against the dirty walls. Damaging, destructive, dangerous. Uncertainty mixed with certainty. All the arrows point to her, she will not sit and wait for him to fire them. Throat closes. Is that him pointing the arrows? A sharp rock in the wall cuts her palm.

When the hurt results to bleeding, the mage feels that her concern is not misplaced. “Cassandra, dear, do something. We are wasting our time and darling Lady Lavellan is injured.”

"Vivienne," the walls are painted with culture she does not know of, has no curiosity of, is scared of, "we must trust Leliana’s spies. This is the place, and we cannot leave just yet." The Seeker feels as if she becomes smaller and smaller by each step she takes to follow her leader. Why doesn’t she stop walking, then?

How could this be, it is not what I’ve learned. Maker, reveal the lies hiding in the shadows. This cannot be it.

The one with the bloodiest hands continues to walk next to the wall, running her hand against the old paintings and forgotten history. The Lady Templar and Lady Enchanter follow the Lady Inquisitor just with their eyes now, thoughts flooding these walls with the storm of unspoken words within.

I should have killed him when I had the chance.

"Divine Victoria, now, Cassandra." Words that drip with envy. "She is Divine Victoria now, not simply Leliana. You sound like our dear demon companion here, always misplacing titles."

None of these words manage to find their way to who they are addressed to. Tricksy trickster, what are you doing? Oh, vhenan. What have you done? Anger gives her strength, her muscles are charged. She’s a hunter, not prey, not a pawn. Not part of anyone’s game. Her teeth and daggers are sharp, as sharp as his, as sharp as his plans. Misplanned, miscalculated, misunderstood.

Was it all but a game? Is that what she’s thinking? Can a good one make a sack of rotten apples worth saving? Worth sparing? A choice made long ago cannot be changed. Eyes burn, heart breaks, orbs break, dreams break, worlds crash. Crash. Unworthy, undeserving, and yet…

Wicked grace, wicked hearts, wicked parts.

Amidst rocks and bricks, she finds a hole, a passage, she moves her Queen to the next square. Queen and Tower are together again, that’s exactly what they were longing for, so why aren’t they happy?

They aren’t happy because in every game, the Queen can eat the Tower.


End file.
